


Coming out

by aromanticanti



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Enby iskall, Fluff, Gen, Kinda, M/M, Non binary iskall, Not Beta Read, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aromanticanti/pseuds/aromanticanti
Summary: Iskall thinks he's non binaryguess they'll have to come out eventually
Relationships: Grian & Iskall, mumbo jumbo & iskall
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	1. thinking

**Author's Note:**

> Hi !! this is my first multi chapter and I am s c a r e d but um I hope you all enjoy
> 
> I'm writing this because I'm currently struggling with my sexuality and thought I could make it fit well with envy iskall, I'm also an envy and this hc makes me ahhhh so um yeah
> 
> also this is super short ummmm

He was working on his omega tree, had been working on it all day really. It was getting pretty late but he was going to continue working on it, he wasn’t that tired really. So he worked for a bit longer not much happening until randomly, _‘I think I’m non binary’ _he stopped.__

__This thought had come out of absolutely no where, well sort of, he (they?) had been questioning his (their?) gender identity for a few months now so it shouldn’t have come as a suprise when he (they?) had this thought again._ _

__Though it was never this concrete, he (they?) had only really questioned if he (they?) were cis or not. The conclusion being. No. So it isn’t actually that shocking after a bit of thought just _WHY that had come up at all. He (they) thought they could give that label a try but they also weren’t sure if they wanted to come out yet, since they weren’t 100% sure about it.__ _

___Maybe they could just sit on it for now and maybe see if they notice anything bothering them after actually paying attention, like being called dude, guy, man. Thinking about it now they even remember being a little uncomfortable when the others would refer to them like that or with he/him pronouns._ _ _

___But, for now, they weren’t gonna say anything. Just sort of, test it out, think on it._ _ _

___They just decided to continue on their omega tree for now._ _ _


	2. Grian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> iskall decides to come out to grian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters in one day garsh
> 
> um I saw someone use isky as iskalls nickname and I cried so there is that
> 
> again my dialogue is GARBAGE lol

It had been maybe a month since they first had the thought that they were non binary and they had noticed a few things. For one, they hated being refereed to as he/him for some reason it just made them super uncomfortable. They guessed the word for that is dysphoric, he heard Grian talk about dysphoria before, it also made them dysphoric being called dude, guy, man, every time one of the hermits said it he had to pretend nothing was wrong and that he wasn’t serenely uncomfortable. 

They had come to the conclusion that they were definitely non binary, like, they were 100% sure. They supposed it was time to come out to at least one person but they were honestly a little scared. They didn’t know how’d they react, they all reacted greatly when Grian came out but that’s easy he’s just trans and all of us already thought he was a cis guy anyway so there were no changes.

That made him think, maybe he could come out to Grian first. He’d probably understand it with little to no explanation and he’d be accepting. So that was that, he was gonna come out to Grian. They should probably do it before they lost their nerve so they started flying over to his base.

They’d gotten there pretty quickly being they were at their tree and Grian’s mansion isn’t too far but they kind of wished it was longer. They were nervous even though they knew Grian wouldn’t hate them or anything silly like that they still couldn’t help but be worried. 

They landed down on the ground and watched as Grian flew down after hearing Iskall land. He landed basically right in front of him and then folded his wings behind himself.

“What’s up Iskall!” 

Iskall didn’t know how to say it so he just stood there, maybe he should’ve thought of something before coming.

“You good dude?”

they took a breath in, _‘okay, you’ve got this Iskall just say it’ ___

__“um I’m non binary.”_ _

__Grian grew a soft smile_ _

__“cool do you want to go by a different name or pronouns? I’m happy you felt comfortable telling me.”_ _

__they were relieved._ _

__“uh no Iskall is still okay but I want to go by they/them and like um can you not call me dude, man, guy and stuff..”_ _

__maybe they were being too pushy maybe it shouldn’t bother them the girls get called dude and stuff._ _

__“Yeah of course Iskall. Are you planning on coming out to the others yet or are you waiting?”_ _

__they didn’t really think about that, they could come out to the others, or not, they weren’t sure yet so they said that_ _

__“I’m not sure yet, I think I’m going to wait though.”_ _

__“Okay! Whenever you’re ready, and if you need I can help be there to help you be more comfortable.”_ _

__“yeah, thank you.”_ _

__“Of course isky.”_ _

__so they said goodbye to each other and Iskall went back to their tree. They flew inside and decided to just go to sleep it was getting late and they were exhausted._ _


	3. Mumbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> now it's time to come out to mumbo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um this might be the last chapter because idk how to write the other hermits but I might add a stress chapter I might also make a coming out to the rest of the server thing idk tell me if I should or not I guess? 
> 
> I'll almost def do the stress one I just don't know bout the whole server cause idk how I'd write that but uh yeah here is an ooh chapter with mumby
> 
> also formatting messed up again so italics isn't how its supposed to but anything with ' ' should be read like that !!

It had been a month since they told Grian and they had been hanging out just a little more than usual. They were sitting with Grian in his hobbit hole, they had been sitting in a comfortable silence for ten minutes till.

“I think I want to come out to mumbo.”

Grian whipped his head toward them,

“Really?! Do you think you’re ready?”

They didn’t know if they were necessarily ready but they felt like they needed to tell him.

“Yeah, do you think you could do it with me?”

“oh yeah of course! I said that already anyway I want you to be comfortable and safe. Do you want to do it right now.”

“well, we aren’t doing anything.”

they both decided to just ask mumbo to come over instead of both going to him so Iskall took out their communicator and messaged him. 

_‘hey mumbo, could you come to grian’s hobbit hole, iv’e gotta tell you something.’ ___

___‘yeah On my way!’ ____ _

____they couldn’t back out now. They weren’t as nervous as when they told Grian, probably because this is the second time and he also has gri here to just be a sort of comfort._ _ _ _

____Mumbo arrived within five minutes, he must’ve been working on his base. He came and sat down with iskall and grian._ _ _ _

____“So what did you need to tell me iskall?”_ _ _ _

____they took a deep breath and grian moved a little closer to them and put his wing behind their back._ _ _ _

____“I’m non binary.”_ _ _ _

____mumbo didn’t look shocked or surprised and he didn’t seem confused either, they couldn’t tell what he thought._ _ _ _

____“Oh, was that all? Okay I’m happy you told me iskall.”_ _ _ _

_____‘that was it? Why was I so nervous’ ____ _ _ _

______Grian giggled a bit he must’ve been able to tell what they were feeling_ _ _ _ _ _

______“anyway now that you’re here mumbo you should hang out with us. We could have a little architechs sleepover!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I don’t know I still have a lot of work to do on my ba-”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“yeah you should stay we haven’t hung out all three of us since last season it’d be mega.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“yeah like they said and you have all season to work on your base why not hang out with your best friends.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Grian pouted and put on his puppy dog eyes. Iskall laughed they knew mumbo would say yes anyway this just made it more guaranteed._ _ _ _ _ _

______“fine I guess I’ll work on the base later.” mumbo let out a sigh._ _ _ _ _ _

______Grian then brought them both into an unexpected hug._ _ _ _ _ _

_______'This was nice.' ____ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
